dangerous games need dangerous players
by maximumride062000
Summary: "We need to go, get your back pack." I told. She ran to her closet and grabbed her and her sister's bag as well. I grabbed her hand and ran to the fire escape and opened the door and ushered her down the steps. The door in the apartment banged against the wall. But I was already gone.
1. Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V.

My eyes snapped open. The room was silent, but I knew better. Something woke me up. I held my breath and listened, because it's not like I could see anything anyway, and I heard the faint sound on the tumblers in the front door lock click. I shot off the bed and ran to my closet and grabbed my emergence pack, that held 10,000 dollars cash, two pares of clothes, a disposable cell phone, minutes for said phone, and a photo album. I ran out of my room and spared a glance at the front door, they had the handle unlocked, now they were working on the dead bolt. Making sure my feet barley touched the floor so the people didn't hear me and bust down the door. I silently opened the door to my daughters bedroom. My five year old was sound asleep on her bed and my two year old was standing up in her crib. She held her hands out when she saw me. I picked her up quickly and put her on my hip. I shook my other daughter's shoulder she woke up instantly.

"We need to go, get your back pack." I told. She ran to her closet and grabbed her and her sister's bag as well. I grabbed her hand and ran to the fire escape and opened the door and ushered her down the steps. The door in the apartment banged against the wall. But I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm sure that some of you are confused about the last chapter. All will be clear in due time my loveys. And this is a criminal minds crossover. I just thought that more people would see it this way. You do not have to watch the show to understand the story. But I will be using the characters from the show. Don't like don't read. On with the story!**

**Max's P.O.V**

I finally stopped walking after we were about a mile away from the apartment. I pulled out the cell phone and clicked the only number the was listed.

"Hello?" Dad answered on the first ring. **(Jeb's not going to be bad in this one)**

"hey it's Max, they came close, like really close. I need you to give me Fang's number." I told him. After I said that it sounded like he was choking on something.

"Y-y-you know I can't do that." He said after his coughing fit.

"Well I need you to pull a few strings for me. And do you think you can get me the rest of the flocks as well, we're stronger together then we are apart, not to mention Fang doesn't even know he has another daughter. If you were him wouldn't you want to know that you have two daughters and not just one?" I asked. Nadia was practically asleep on her feet. I bent down to her level. "Only a little bit longer and you can go to sleep." I slumped down on a bench. Nadia snuggled into my side. Aria was asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"Max, I can't do that, it's against the rules." He said, sighing.

"Come on, at least talk to your boss about it. You never know until you try." I said. The only light I could see were the street lamps, but they only let off a dull glow. I herd him shuffle a few things in the background.

"Ok, I'll ask. But get to a motel or something, just get out of sight. He most likely has men placed everywhere around there." And the line went dead. I sighed and put the phone in my pack.

"Come on sweetie, lets go." I grabbed her hand and started walking.

…...

**still Max's P.O.V**

It was about two hours until he called me back. The girls were asleep together on the other bed. I found a motel after about an hour of walking.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ok, after a lot of convincing the director gave me permission to give you the numbers. But you guys on are your own. Fang's in Virginia working for the FBI, he works on a team of seven other people, all of which are cleared to know about your past, whether you let Fang tell them is up to you, considering you are still the leader. And the rest of the team in all around the country Iggy's closes to you about ten minutes-" I cur him off

"Your telling me that my brother has been ten minutes away for the last three years?" I asked.

"Yes." He gave me the numbers and hung up. I dialed Iggy's number and let it ring.

"Who is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I heard him grown.

"Iggy, it's Max." I said.

"Max! I should blow up your house! Wait why are you even calling me? We're not allowed to have any contact." He was sounding more awake.

"Now we are, Dad said you were only ten minutes away. So get your pyro I will ask this again, do you have any idea what time it is?" He yawed.

"Ig, He found me, your not to far away, there is a good chance he is already on his way to you." I pointed out. "Not to mention I am the leader and what I say goes." I continued.

"Fine, where are you little sis?" He asked.

"A motel called MOTEL, in all caps. It's a dump." I told him. The people who named this place were really creative. I mused to myself.

"Kay, I'll be there in five, don't go anywhere and don't open the door for anyone."

"Yes I know. I've only been a spy forever." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"See you." And he hung up. Man what is up with people hanging up on me tonight, or morning, I'm not sure what time it is, and I don't fell like looking. I sat down on the other bed in the small room. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Nadia shaking my shoulder.

"Mommy, someones at the door." She said pointing to the door.

"Thanks sweetie, you can go back to sleep now." I walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. I saw the figure of my older brother outside. I opened the door and pulled him in and shut the door. Nadia came over and hid behind my leg. Iggy bent down.

"Hey do you remember me?" He flashed her a goofy grin. She giggled. "I'm your favorite uncle. Uncle Iggy." He picked her up and threw her up in the air. She was giggling like mad. I shushed them not waiting to wake up Aria. But it was to late. And she started stir. She sat up.

"Last time I checked you only had one kid." He stated. "Is she Fang's?"

**ok I want three reviews, or no new chapters! for a long time at least **


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's P.O.V.

I walked in the BAU and took a seat at desk that piled high with paper work. I sighed, this is going to take me forever. I thought to myself. I grabbed my pen and started writing, Morgan sat down at his desk that was in the same predicament as mine.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, his tone was suggesting. I just looked at him.

"Fine, yours" if you couldn't tell, I don't talk much.

"Good, good." He let his voice fade out. The rest of the team slowly filled in, the effects of Monday talking the course. That is until my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID, a unfamiliar number looked up at me. I pressed the TALK button and leaned back in my chair.

"Fang." I said.

"Hey, It's Max." I opened my mouth and closed it, "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm here, why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Wow, I missed you too." She laughed.

"You know what I mean." I told her. I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Welllllll. I talked to my dad convinced him to talk to the Man and get me all of the flock's numbers, Iggy was the closes to me, only ten minutes, so I called him first got his butt over here and now I'm calling you." She said I in a sing song voice.

"I'm kinda hurt that you called him first, but why? You wouldn't have asked if something didn't happen. Is Nadia Ok." I asked, worry taking over.

"Don't worry she's fine. I got out in-"

"What do you mean you 'got out' got out of what?" I cut her off.

"Shut up and let me talk! God!" I could just see her rolling her eyes. "I got out of the apartment before they even got in, I'm at a motel in Florida." She stopped talking, I waited a minute to see if she was going to say anything else.

"I'm coming to get you." I started grabbing my things.

"Don't you have work, last time I checked you have a team of seven other people that you work with that would know your gone, I also know that you are at work now and there is a good chance they can hear everything your saying." Crap she had a point.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can tell them."

"Yes you can. There clear, and I give you permission, just know, the more they know the more danger there in. so just be careful." She said.

"Ok, but I'm still coming to get you, love you bye." And I hung up. I looked up and indeed saw the whole team looking at me. Even Hotch was standing behind Morgan's desk. "Umm, can I have a few days off?" I asked, hopefully.

"After you tell who that was." Dang I knew that was coming.

"My girlfriend." I deadpanned **(I don't know if I used right.) **

"Who's Nadia?" Reid asked, he never misses anything.

"My daughter." Garcia squealed. When did she get here.

"You have a daughter? How come I didn't know about this? How old?" She demanded.

"She would have just turned five."

"What do you mean she would have, don't you mean she did?" Reid asked .God I need to work on the way I word things, and now you see what I don't talk.

"She did just turn five, but I haven't seen her in three years-" Emily cut me off.

"Why?"

"I was getting to that. God let me talk, Crap, I starting to sound like Max. Anyway three years ago something happened and me and her had to split up along with the rest of her family." I lest as much out as I could.

"Why did you have to split up?" Garcia asked.

"Tell you later, but I have to go, the there their the longer he has to find them and kill them. Bye."

"Wait, take the Jet." Hotch said.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked.

"This is more important, but you have to take Morgan with you." He said. I looked over at Morgan.

"Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating sooner but I had a long week at school, but I have the next few chapters. I've had them for awhile but I just didn't have the time to type them up and post them. I know excuses excuses but that is what happened. I hope you forgive me, here in the next chapter! I do not own Maximum ride or Criminal Minds but I do own my own characters that have yet to come. But you will meet them soon enough, ok maybe not that soon... I don't know, this story has no line to it, I just write what I think. Lets get back to the story, I know you- God shut up Me! just read, while I go and yell at myself. **

Fang's P.O.V.

The fly to Florida was silent, Morgan was to caught up in his own thoughts. And I wasn't going to brake the silents. My mind wondered back to the conversation I had with Max, I don't know why, I just kept telling myself that it was because I haven't talked to her in three years, but I can't help but think it was something more. When I asked if Nadia was ok it sounded like she was going to say something else but then thought better of it. She was using that tone of voice that I have heard so many times, from when she couldn't tell me about her past when we first started dating. I just hoped they were both ok.

It was like that the rest for the plane ride, not talking and my thoughts revolving around the love of my life and my daughter. I didn't even know I fell asleep until I felt Morgan shaking my shoulder.

"Come on pretty boy, time to see your family." I stood up, I had a good five inches on him, he was about Max's height, around 6 feet. I had called Max before we left and she had given me the address of the Motel. After we finally found a cab, I don't know why Florida just can't just have them drive around, but nooooo we have to call someone to get a ride. Anyway I noticed how much I think just I never talk... Man I have problems. Max was right, god I hate it when she's right! Ok stay on topic, The grumpy Cab driver almost forced us out of the Cab, Man someone needs a hug. All in all the Motel dump, and it was called MOTEL, wow they had some serious imagination to come up with that.

(if you didn't here, that was sarcasm) I walked up to the front desk and saw a bored looking teenage girl. When she saw me she put on a flirtatious smile.

"How can I help you?" She batted her eye lashes, I tried not to puke, she was like 16 and I'm 23.

"Did you see a girl with long blond hair check in?" I asked. Her grin faltered but it was soon replaced with another grin.

"Yeah, but another guy went up there last night." She said, like she just won a prize.

"I know. What room." I had to keep myself from laughing at her expression.

"204." She muttered. "Forth floor." And she went back to her book. I led Morgan over to the elevator and pushed the 4 button and watched as the door closed.

"So, what was with the girl at the front desk saying that another man went  
up?" Morgan asked.

"She called her brother before me because he was closer and wanted at least one person with her." I explained he nodded. The door opened with a

"Ding!" I almost jumped out. I've never like small spaces. 200, 201, 202, 203, 204. I knocked on the door. It sounded like there was some arguing on the other side.

"Who is it?" someone said in a high pitched voice. I reconsigned Iggy's voice, he used to talk like that whenever he would repeat Max. Someone burst out laughing on the other side. "We don't want anything your selling!" Iggy yelled in the same voice. "get off my lawn you crazy hooligans!" This time he sounded like an old guy. I could just see him shaking his fist.

"Iggy, it's Fang." I heard Max tell him, still laughing.

"Iggy? Who is this Iggy you speak of? Are you seeing this guy _Fang _I thought we had something special!" This time he sounded like teenager. Max opened the door, tears falling out of her eyes at how hard she was laughing. She motioned us in and I saw Iggy tickling two little girls. One I new was Nadia. and the other one looked just like Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's P.O.V**

I just stared at the other little girl, I had no words to describe what I was feeling, Hurt? No that was a understatement. Iggy just seemed to have noticed me and pulled the kids into the kitchen as well as Morgan. I looked over at Max she was looking at me intently as if thinking what to say. I just exploded.

**Max's P.O.V**

I saw him just staring at Aria, A bunch of emotions running through his eyes, hurt, confusion, anger. I just wanted to comfort him and tell him that she was his. But I didn't think that was a good idea. I knew that something like this was going to happen, I could only hope that things would be some what normal after I told him the truth. I waited as Iggy hurried the kids into the kitchen as well as Fang's friend. And he explode.

I tuned him out, knowing that whatever he said was going to hurt, but a few words sunk in like,

"loved you, faithful, why?" I kept an emotionless face not showing him how much it hurt. After he was down I noticed that his hand was bleeding and there was a hole in the wall.

"Are you done?" I asked. He looked at me with an 'really' face. I just walked up to him and slapped him hard. "That was for thinking that I would cheat on you." I slapped him again on the same cheek just as hard. "And that was for putting a hole in the wall, I mean who's gonna pay for that?" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean you didn't cheat on me!? We only had one daughter!" He yelled.

"Fang, you only knew about one daughter!" I yelled back. Guilt flashed across his face but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"You didn't me that I had another daughter? Who does that?" He asked. His voice was a little bit more controlled then in was before.

"I couldn't tell you, idiot!" I lowered my voice as well. Realization came over his face.

"Max..." He trailed off.

"No, it's fine. How else were you suppose to react? Oh look there's another kid, she must be mine." I said in my intimation of Fang's voice. I took his bleeding hand and sat down in the bed and pulled out the first aid kit. Iggy poked his head in.

"Is world war 3 over yet?" He asked.

"Yes Iggy, it's safe to come in." I told him cleaning Fang's hand. He gritted his teeth.

"Maybe you shouldn't have _punched _the wall." I smirked. Nadia came running over and jumped on Fang's lap. I laughed at the sight of them, it was really cute. Nadia was hugging him but her small arms not big enough to go all the way around his chest. Fang was hugging her with the one arm that I wasn't holding. I finished wrapping his hand and let it go. Aria was falling asleep on Iggy's hip. I held my arms out for her. She climbed into my arms and put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep right away. I looked over at fang's friend.

"I'm sorry, but whats your name?" I asked.

"Derick but most people call me Morgan." he said.

"Morgan, not wired at all. God that just goes to show how messed up we all are." I committed. He laughed. Fang moved over on the couch to give me a place to sit. I sat down next to him and he didn't hesitate to put his arm around us, I laded my head on his shoulder out of habit. I waited for Nadia to fall asleep before I started talking.

"How are we going to get out of here without getting shot?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Do you think he even knows where we are?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know but with our luck I would he think he does." I told them. I pulled Aria closer to me.

"Max, are you sure that it was him?" fang asked.

"Who else would be trying to get in? A bugler? I don't think so. The place I was living in didn't exactly seem like a place that you would want rob." I snapped, looking at him.

"Sorry, just asking." He held his hands up in surrender. I sighed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap." I told him.

"Did Maximum-" I cut him off.

"Don't even start." He gave me his crooked grin.

"You two argue like an old married couple. I say we just run for it. There's no other way. Put Max in the middle with the girls and shield them and hope we get out alive." I glared at him.

"Are you saying that I need to be protected?" I growled at him. He gulped and looked around nervously.

"No not at all, it's just..."

"It's just what? Say what you were going to say." I glared at him. I felt Fang's arm tighten around me. It wasn't him comforting me, it was him restraining me.

"I think Iggy's right." Fang said. I glared at him. He didn't even flinch. "Max it's not to protect you. It's to protect the girls." I sighed, I knew he was right. But I also knew that he lied about it not being to protect me.

"We'll we better get going, the longer we stay here the longer he has to kill us

**I want three reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fang's P.O.V

Max walked in front of us, she walked right pass the elevator and too the stairwell. Morgan gave me a questioning look. But Max, having eyes in the back her head spoke up first.

"You never go into a place where someone can trap you inside." She told him.

"How did-? What?" he asked confused.

"I'm just that awesome." She said seriously, winked at him and continued walking down the stairs. "You know what," She sat on the bar thing that you hold when you walk down the steps and slid all the way down. Iggy, who had Aria, made sure her arm was tightly around him and his around her and followed Max down like that. Nadia was still asleep in my arms with her head on my shoulder.

"That was something else, Fang where exactly did you meet her?" Morgan asked me.

"You don't wait to know, just trust me on that one." I told him. I'll get into that later. Anyway when we got down there Max and Iggy were bickering at he bottom of the steps.

"... no you have to make sure that you kick them in the center not the side!" Max exclaimed.

"No the side is better because it's... never mind, your right." He looked down.

"HA!" She said.

"Lets go children." I told them as I walked pass them.

"Doesn't that make you a pedophile?" Max asked when she caught up with me. Morgan burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"That was gold, your going to have to teach me how you come up with things like that." He told her.

"You can't teach perfection, it has to come naturally." She popped the collar of her/my jacket. Iggy snorted.

"If any of us are perfect, then it has to be me. I mean, have you seen my abs?" He asked. It Max's turn to snort.

"What abs. You mean those flat things on your belly." She asked.

"Belly? That's what little kids say!" He exclaimed.

"Not uh!"

"uh huh!"

"Shut up! We need to go!" I whisper/yelled. Max crossed her arms over her chest, but did as she was told. She paid the girl at the desk, the girl wasn't paying any attention to Max, giving me that same look she did when I walked in earlier. Max hit the bell on the desk, making the girl jump.

"Stop making googly eyes at my boyfriend and take the money." Max said in a bitter sweet voice. The girl glared at her but did what Max said. It's so weird, it's like you can't help but do as she says, it's just the tone she uses, it's like you can't disobey.

~time skip~

We made it to the jet without a hitch. Max somehow convinced the security guard that she didn't need to go through the metal detector. So now we are certainly sitting in the jet waiting for it to lift off. Aria and Nadia are curled up together in one of the chairs Iggy's sleeping on the small couch. Morgan is on the phone with who I'm guessing is Garcia. So I lifted up the armrest that lay between me and Max. she was starting to doze off .

"Tired?" I asked, pulling her over to my lap. She replied with a yawn, and laid her head on my chest and moved herself so that her legs were pulled up to her chest, making her look like a small ball on my lap.

"I've missed this." She said.

"Missed what?" I asked her.

"Sitting like this, you." she fell asleep after that.


End file.
